Wielkie odkrycie
Odcinek 32 - Wielkie odkrycie- trzydziesty drugi odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 13.04.2008 w TVP1. Opis W Wilkowyjach odbywa się uroczyste otwarcie knajpy, która nosi nazwę "U Japycza". Na otwarciu restauracji pojawia się Lucy z Kusym. Jak się okazuje, ludzie zebrani w knajpie zaczynają krzywo patrzeć na parę i zaczyna się plotkowanie na ich temat. Lucy i Kusy postanawiają wyjść z restauracji. Ksiądz proboszcz jest zmartwiony faktem, że Lucy i Kusy żyją razem bez ślubu. W celu sprawdzenia tej informacji udaje się potajemnie w nocy pod dworek, gdzie przyłapuje posterunkowego Staśka, jak po drabinie wspina się do pokoju Wioletki. Kolejnego dnia ksiądz przeprasza Lucy, że dał wiarę w plotki o rzekomym związku łączącym Lucy i Kusego. Amerykanka wyjawia plebanowi prawdę i daje mu do zrozumienia, że są szczęśliwi i bardzo się kochają. Przygnębiony ksiądz w milczeniu wychodzi z salki parafialnej. Solejuk odkrywa na swoim polu ropę. Zdziwiony Solejuk informuje o tym fakcie resztę ławeczkowiczów. Postanawia, że musi za wszelką cenę bronić swojego pola i bogactwa, które pod nim jest. Solejuk informuje również o tym fakcie Solejukową, która go wyśmiewa, nie wierząc w jego słowa. Wójt dowiaduje się o ropie, która wytrysnęła na polu Solejuka. Wójt razem z Dudą postanawia udać się na pole Solejuka, aby przekonać się czy owe pole jest roponośne. Okazuje się, że Solejuk przygotował się na przybycie władz gminy. Solejukowi przy pomocy wideł udało się przestraszyć i wygonić z własnego pola wójta. Solejuk postanawia sprzedać roponośne pole Lucy. Kobieta jednak nie zgadza się na kupno pola. Zmartwienia Solejuka okazały się bezpodstawne, kiedy okazało się, że pole nie było roponośne, a ropa wyciekała ze starego traktora, który przejeżdzał obok domu Solejuków. Jola, która postanowiła się przysiąść na ławeczkę do Pietrka i jego kompanów została zwymyślana przez wściekłą Więcławską. Właścicielka sklepu, a zarazem ciocia Joli, postanowiła, że da dziewczynie drugą szansę i nie zwolni jej z pracy w sklepie. Do stałych ławeczkowiczów przysiada się Witebski, który stracił pracę w wilkowyjskim radiu, kiedy afera z podsłuchem w radiach wyszła na jaw. Po kilku głębszych łykach Mamrota polonista zaczyna bredzić. Okazuje się, że człowiek, który pracuje umysłem ma bardzo słabą głowę do alkoholu. Wójt postanawia przejąć radio po Czerepachu i zatrudnić w nim jako spikerkę, Lodzię. Księgowa, która panicznie boi się mikrofonu udaje się do doktora. Jednak Wezół nie jest w stanie pomóc zrozpaczonej Lodzi. Spanikowana Lodzia udaje się do księdza, którego prosi, aby uratował ją przed pracą spikerki. Proboszcz dowiedziawszy się o zamiarach wójta postanawia interweniować i odwiedza urząd gminy. Na miejscu przypomina wójtowi o ugodzie medialnej jaką zawarli w I serii serialu. Niechętny wójt musi przyznać rację bratu i nie zamierza reaktywować radia. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza) *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz) *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant Stasiek) *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka) *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek) *Bogdan Kalus (Tadeusz Hadziuk) *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk) *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola) *Jacek Kawalec (polonista Tomasz Witebski) *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda) *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa) *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta) *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska) *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski) *Magdalena Kuta (księgowa Leokadia Paciorek) *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół) *Jędrzej Cempura (Marianek Solejuk) *Anna Stępień (Kasia Solejuk) *Arkadiusz Sokołowski (Muniek Solejuk) *Karol Sokołowski (Zbysiek Solejuk) *Radosław Sokołowski (Rysio Solejuk) *Daniel Zawiska (Jan Solejuk) Cytaty *'"Co to za człowiek był, co kulturę zaprowadził do picia"' - Pietrek o Janie Japyczu *'"Małżeństwo bez potomności nie ma tej wartości."' - Pietrek *'"Natura nie lubi próżni"' - Wójt *'"O co temu koniu chodzi?"' - Lucy *'"Wioletka nie oszuka, jest ucz... nie oszuka"' - Solejuk *'"Ty normalnie, Jolka, taka głupia jesteś, że teraz to już tylko zmądrzeć możesz."' - Więcławska *'"Jak sam wstawiony jesteś, to się za nią nie wstawiaj, bo jej nie pomożesz."' - Stach Japycz *Solejuk:"Mam wytrysk ropy!" Patryk Pietrek:"Ja strasznego pilota rano miałem, a po piwie trochu przeszło" *'"Jeżeli pani zdecydowana jest umierać, to niech pani raczej z proboszczem porozmawia"' - Wezół do Lodzi *'"Jedno, co mafia dobrze wymyśliła – rozdział rodziny od interesów."' - Wójt *'"Jak ty teraz swojego orlena masz to postawił byś co"' - Hadziuk do Solejuka *'"Po pijaku biznes nie rozwija się."' - Solejuk *'"I czego rżysz jak końska dupa do bata?"' - Solejuk do żony *'"Rzadko na naszą ławeczkę ktoś z wyższym wykształceniem się przysiądzie"' - Stach Japycz *'"Mamy postawić czy będzie pan redaktor również inwestował?"' - Stach Japycz do Witebskiego *'"Ona jak głupot nie gada to całkiem przyjemny głos ma"' - Wójt o Lodzi *'"Mamrot mózg zajął mu. Normalnie nieczynny zrobił się."' - Hadziuk o Witebskim *'"Ja to wystarczy, że czasem byle instrukcję przeczytam i od razu głowa mnie boli."' - Pietrek *'"Parobek... zabił sztukę. Gombrowicz trafnie przewidział w Ferdydurke, zwłaszcza w Operetce całkowite odwrócenie dominanty estetycznej w kulturze światowej. Gwałtowny wzrost znaczenia politycznego i ekonomicznego niższych warstw spowodował rozwój form przekazu z definicji plebejskich, takich jak radio, a zwłaszcza telewizja... Co zaowocowało całkowitą dominacją gustu parobka w kulturze i zepchnęło sztukę na margines... Ostatecznym przypieczętowaniem tego stanu rzeczy było wynalezienie internetu, który zatarł granicę między twórcą a odbiorcą, wytwarzając fałszywe z gruntu przekonanie, że twórcą może być każdy - ergo nikt..."' - majaczenie świeżo zwolnionego Witebskiego po wypiciu Mamrota w towarzystwie bywalców Ławeczki *'"A, no jeżeli jest pani zdecydowana jest umierać, to niech pani raczej z proboszczem porozmawia. No, ja pani pomóc nie mogę."' - Wezół do Lodzi *'"Pan Bóg jest miłosierny w swej nieskończonej dobroci, ale parafianie nie za bardzo. A ja jestem pośrodku."' - Proboszcz do Lucy *'"Bogaty to chwili spokoju nie ma"' - Stach Japycz *'"Ty leć i pilnuj, Solejuk, bo jak cię upaństwowią, to na zawsze na tej ławeczce wylądujesz i to z rodziną całą."' - Stach Japycz do Solejuka *'"Może i ja łachudra trochę jestem, może nawet całkiem, ale tak nisko, żeby o kobietach za ich plecami plotkować to jeszcze nie upadłem"' - Kusy do Proboszcza *'"Jak wójtowi z dupy durszlak zrobię, to do końca roku nie usiądzie."' - Solejuk do Wójta *'"Ot, ile warte są układy z komunistami, odwróci się człowiek od razu nóż w plecy"' - Proboszcz *'"Ja na plebanię nie chodzę, bo ksiądz wie, że ja pana wójta człowiek jestem, znaczy pana wójta kobieta, matko, znaczy człowiek chyba jednak"' - Lodzia do Wójta *Solejuk: "Miałbym cuś do sprzedania." Kusy: "Właściciel o tym wie?" *'"Jak on sam w domu pije to on już chyba alkoholik jest"' - Hadziuk o Solejuku *'"Ksiądz mógł pytać, czy my żyjemy na kota łapie, ja bym księdzu powiedziała prawdę, że jesteśmy szczękliwe"' - Lucy do Proboszcza *'"Do banku bym nie dał, tam nagorsze złodzieje"' - Solejuk *'"Jak pomyśleć, do czego dojść może, no to się do majątku dochodzić nie chce"' - Stach Japycz *Stach Japycz:"Powiadasz Solejuk, że nie żałujesz?" Solejuk:"A co mam żałować? Traktor nie był mój" Zobacz też *Seria III *Seria III (DVD) *Seria III (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki [[Kategoria:Seria III